


The New Moon

by Meme_Witch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, im sorry??, mostly just me venting, not very good, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is very confused. And also he wants to die. [Currently revising, fic unavailable]





	The New Moon

Tsukishima Kei, 3rd year middle blocker for the Karasuno’s high school volleyball team, was having a decent day. 

That is, until he looked down at his phone. He had received a text from his boyfriend of two months, Azumane Asahi, reading “Tsukki, I love you.”

[Tune in eventually for the updated and revised version of the full story. A lot of people seemed to like it but I can't decide if I want it up or not...]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for this?
> 
> Hannah


End file.
